Entre pensar y sentir
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: La inocencia e imaginación de un niño, es más madura que las preocupaciones y números de un adulto, Amor de HErmandad. Fic acabadito de hacer!.


**Bueno, no es mi primera historia de Amor de Hermandad, pero si es la primera en la cual no hay nada de ese otro tipo de "Amor".**

**Es una conversación de hermano a hermana entre Danny y Jazz, donde Danny le hace abrir los ojos a jazz y comprender cosas.**

**Esta historia, aunque no sea de romance y eso, es una historia muy linda, porque es algo que muchas personas olvidan en la pubertad, o que simplemente niegan que exista. A muchos le parece estúpido e inmaduro, pero viéndolo bien, no es así.**

**Aquí les dejo este corto fic:**

Jazz pasó por la habitación de su hermano, para supervisarlo…

Jazz: -tocando la puerta- ¿Danny estás haciendo las tareas?- entró y vio a Danny acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo y escuchando música, su mirada parecía perdida.- ¿Ya hiciste las tareas?- Danny no le respondió, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos- Danny!

Danny: Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo despertando

Jazz: Te preguntaba que si habías hecho las tareas, pero estabas medio ido…

Danny: Ah si… las tareas, no, no las he hecho…

Jazz: ¿Y qué esperas a hacerlas?

Danny: Es que… ahora ni las matemáticas, ni la biología ni NADA entra en mi cabeza…

Jazz: ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

Danny: Es que… estoy enamorado…

Jazz: No tienes que dejar que tus sentimientos interfieran en tu futuro… No te debes dejar llevar por las pasiones humanas, si quieres ser algo en la vida… Oh es verdad… Estás en la etapa de la pubertad y tienes las hormonas aceleradas… Ya te pasará créeme…Además, esa chi…- Danny la interrumpe

Danny: Jazz… ¿Por qué te crees de 30 años?

Jazz: ¡Yo no me creo de 30 años!

Danny: ¡Claro que sí, te crees mayor que todos!

Jazz: Se llama madurez Danny…

Danny: ¿Qué tomas tú como madurez?

Jazz: Bueno… la madurez se refiere al razonamiento lógico, al entendimiento de las cosas y a abstenerse a los errores…

Danny: ¿A ser insensibles?

Jazz: ¡¿Me estás llamando insensible?!

Danny: Eso es lo que pareces ser…

Jazz: ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos?

Danny: Claro que si, solo que los evitas- Jazz lo miró como esperando explicación- Es que tú… con todo eso de las pasiones humanas son el error de la vida y eso… Parece que… ignoraras las emociones… Por algo les dices las pasiones "**HUMANAS" **Eres una humana, y tienes emociones…

Jazz: Tú no entiendes…

Danny: La que no entiendes eres tú… Tú olvidaste ser niña… Piensas que la madurez es olvidar la fantasía y vivir entre cuentas y números… Ser maduro para mí, no es saber… para mí es creer… Sabes… yo creo en el amor… ustedes los adultos solo odian porque aman. Un niño, con su inocencia y su imaginación, es más sabio que un adulto con sus preocupaciones y números, los adultos no creen… los niños sí… Los niños no temen amar, porque no temen sufrir, pero ustedes sí… Todo sacrificio es por algo… Y no hay nada más bonito que sentir… Sabes Jazz… Eres mi hermana, y te amo… tu quieres a papá y a mamá ¿no?, me quieres a mi, tienes un sueño… ser psicóloga, y todo ser sueña, y al soñar se ama Jazz…- Su hermana solo miraba con los ojos húmedos a su hermano- Yo AMO a Sam, siento que mi corazón acelera cuando la veo, quiero ser astronauta y me invade la emoción cuando piloteo un avión, tengo miedo, celos, alegría, tristeza… Son sentimientos, son emociones… Tú tienes miedo… Y eso no te hace inmadura… Lo que te hace inmadura es no aceptarlos… Y tú no los aceptas, Jazz. El sueño de los niños es volar, ser un pez, un ave, ser parte del viento, del mar, de la tierra… ser libres y cumplir sus sueños, el de ustedes los adultos, es trabajar, procrear, envidiar al vecino, moldear cuerpos, hacer dinero y pensar en lo material… Pero se les olvida sentir… Ven con los ojos, oyen con los oídos, hablan con la boca, tocan con las manos… Pero no debe ser así… deben hacerlo con el corazón… Como lo hace un ciego, un sordo o un mudo… Tu hablas del razonamiento lógico… El amor no es lógico, las emociones tampoco… No hay que dejar de soñar por el hecho de que la responsabilidad se apodere de tu tiempo… Siempre hay tiempo para soñar, y no siempre es cuando dormimos… Hay que aprender a razonar, sin olvidar los sentimientos, hay que aprender a pensar y a sentir a la vez…

Jazz quedó atónita a las palabras de su hermano. En realidad había sido sorprendente escuchar a su hermano hablar así…

Jazz: Yo… yo no sabía que tú…

Danny: No sabías que yo hablaba así… porque tú me oías con los oídos… Pero hoy… volviste a creer, hoy me escuchaste con el corazón…

Jazz: Gracias Danny- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que habían resbalado- De verdad, me hiciste abrir los ojos…

Danny: Solo dije lo que pienso… Lo que siento…- Y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana, está solo lo miró agradecida y le dijo burlonamente

Jazz: Pero eso no te salva de hacer tus tareas ¬¬- Ambos rieron…- No, en serio….

**Fin**

**Así es… A muchos cuando crecen se les olvida creer y sentir… ¿Cuántos de ustedes no creía en unicornios o en san Nicolás, o en el niño Jesús…? ¿Cuántos no creen en Dios…?**

**Los adultos no creen en lo que no ven… A Dios no lo puedes ver, tus sueños no los ves, el amor no se ve… Entonces… ¿Solo hay que creer en billetes, monedas, computadoras y armas de fuego?...**

**Bueno aquí les dejo esta historia que hice en media hora… la acabo de hacer, pensando en salirme de la base de las historias Sam y Danny, y se me vino a la mente el tema en el cual e estado pensando por mucho tiempo…**

**Espero que les guste, y un review no haría daño n-n.**


End file.
